Best of Friends
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: Tomoyo has found out that she will leave Tomoeda and her best friend Sakura, and they share one last moment in a friendly hug. This is my very first fic.


I don't own CCS.  
  
(...) means author's notes  
* * * * * means change of scene  
0o0o0 means the end  
  
A/n: Hallo people! This is my first CCS fic. I'm using the Japanese names in this since I have no idea what their dubbed names are, except for Madison, Sakura Avalon, Tori, and Eli.   
  
Best Friends  
  
Tomoyo ran to her room crying from the news she received from her mother (Sunomi ain't dead yet).  
  
_how could she do this to me?_ she thought, snuggling with her pillow.  
  
flashback>  
  
Tomoyo was at her room working on a particular dress she was going to give to Sakura for her birthday when a maid came an announced that Tomoyo was being called by her mother. She pulled the tape measure around her neck and place it on the table and fixed herself to look presentable. She happily walked towards the sitting room where she knew she would find her mother.  
  
"Mother? Did you called for me?" asked Tomoyo with elegance and politeness.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo," said Sunomi sadly, "I have news for you. You know I've been seeing Mr. Smith for quite a while now."  
  
"Uh-huh!" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Daidouji a little awkward, "he, um, proposed to me just yesterday night"  
  
"And?" asked Tomoyo eagerly.  
  
"I accepted!" Cried her mother, "we're getting married!!!"  
  
"That's great, Mother!!" squealed Tomoyo, giving her mother a hug.  
  
"But" Sunomi hesitated, "as you know, Mr. Smith is a foreigner, and, and we, er, decided to live at London. I know this'll ---"  
  
Tomoyo stepped back from her mother, shocked. _She must be joking!_ thought Tomoyo, about to cry,_ what about me? I also have a life! And Tomoeda has been my home since I could remember! And my friends! What about Sakura!_  
  
"Tomoyo, I know, that it'll be hard for you, but please understand. I love Mr. Smith more than anything, well except you." said Sunomi in a let's-be-reasonable voice  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were filled with tears. She excused herself and ran to her room, half blinded.  
  
end of flashback>  
  
"Why?" she asked to no one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following day, Tomoyo asked Sakura to meet her at the park. 'I want to say goodbye. I need to, or else' she thought to herself, 'or else, we might not see each other again.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the park under a cherry tree...  
  
"My mother's getting married, Sakura-chan!" wailed Tomoyo, trying to sound as cheerful as she can. _Sakura-chan, you don't know what lies underneath that wedding..._

"Really?!" wailed Sakura back to her best friend, "When"  
  
"I'm not sure, but Sakura..."

_I must tell her, _thought Tomoyo, _she has a right to know!_

"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, "once my mother gets married, we -- we're going to live in London, and, I- I'm not sure if we'll ever come back to Tomoeda to visit..." Tomoyo began to cry as Sakura stared at her friend.

"I don't want to leave, Sakura-chan," sobbed Tomoyo, "I don't want to leave you, Kero-chan, Li-kun and everyone. I don't"

Sakura didn't know how to act, _Tomoyo-chan's leaving? That can't be! Why must this happen?_

Sakura hugged her friend tenderly, crying along with her. The two sweet innocent children have learned what leaving meant. They learned how it hurts to be separated unwillingly.

"Goodbye, Sakura," Tomoyo whispered, trying hard not to cry, "this may be the last time we'll ever see each other."

The two sat there, reflecting on this sudden decision. As much as they want to hold each other in their embrace, they have to let go. Eventually, they will let go of each other.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura managed to mumble despite the tears, "I'll miss you. I'll always be here, missing you."

"Sakura-chan, I'll miss you too," Tomoyo whispered back, "I'll always be your best friend forever..." _forever..._

The two girls bid they're farewell to each other, and walked down the different paths of their lives. Years after that day, they never forget about their promise under the cherry tree, _best friends...forever... _

0o0o0

Wow, it's done. I can't believe I shed a tear while typing the last line.

Anyway, I got the inspiration to write this fic since I remembered the day when my best friend told me she'll be transferring school when I was ten (like Sakura). Secretly, it broke my heart, since we don't have any form of connection to each other. 

Well if my best friend from the fourth grade manage to stumble on this fic, I dedicate this to her. If she did stumble on this fic and didn't recognize me, I want her to know that I go to school at ESS. That might make her recognize me.

Oh, and please be my friend by at least reviewing what you think about the fic. Please be gentle if you think that it's lame cause I'm very emotional.

Luv y'all


End file.
